A variety of different types of water purification and dispensing systems are known. Some utilize recirculation of water held in a reservoir to enhance the purity of the water in the reservoir. The recirculation can be coupled with additional treatment, such as ultraviolet sterilization, to further enhance the purity of the water. An example of a system that utilizes recirculation and ultraviolet sterilization is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,991.
Many of these known systems utilize multiple pumps to achieve water movement, as well as complicated valve systems to control the flow of water. This adds complexity as well as added cost to these systems.
There is, however, a continuing need for an improved water purification and dispensing apparatus.